Comfort
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Vala bothers Rodney after the events of The Pegasus Project. Contains mild spoilers for early season three of SGA and 10x03 of SG1.


Title: Comfort  
Spoilers: SG-1's The Pegasus Project, also SGA's Misbegotten and some of season two.  
Words: 814  
Pairing: Vala/McKay and hints at McShep (Sort of, but not really)  
Summary: Vala bothers Rodney after the events of The Pegasus Project.

Notes: I sat for about ten minutes debating which category to post this in, SG-1 or SGA before finally deciding on the latter. Obviously it's an episode tag for SG-1, but I figure it's more about McKay, so I figured it might do better here.

"What're you doing?"

Rodney nearly jumps of the chair at the too-loud words that he's heard from Sheppard dozens of times, but are markedly _not_ coming from Sheppard now. He turns and scowls at the wide-eyed, brunette, trying to decide whether she's come to mock him much the same way Sheppard does or if she's actually just curious. He's too frustrated, too angry to figure it out.

Instead, he huffs and turns back to his work. "I am doing extremely important work that is very, very delicate. Delicate work that shouldn't be interrupted."

She's quiet and Rodney almost thinks she's gone, almost allows himself to relax, except he _knows_ better. And he's right. She leans over him and her warm, humid breath on the back of his neck causes him to shudder in reaction. Rodney hunches further in his seat and tries to ignore it, his mouth tight and annoyed.

"I'm sure you can spare a few minutes to explain it to poor ignorant me."

Rodney turns back around after lying metal piping and soldering equipment carefully onto the table, glaring darkly at the woman as she takes a small step backward to accommodate his movement.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone? Carter and Jackson got what they came here for. Shouldn't you be on your way back through 'gate?"

She merely smiles brightly at the tone and rocks on her heals, the childish restlessness combining with the ponytails and wide, doe-like eyes to give off an impression of youthful innocence. Rodney doesn't fall for it for a second.

"Daniel was rather looking forward spending some time with your Dr Weir," she says. "She was kind enough to give him a tour of the city."

Rodney narrows his eyes. "I was under the impression that Dr Jackson was acting as your escort."

The statement earns him a quick quirk of her full lips. "Daniel is often forgetful when he becomes completely enthralled in something."

Meaning she'd slipped away while the archaeologist was distracted. Somehow, Rodney isn't surprised.

"Just make sure you don't steal everything that isn't nailed down. The lab equipment, especially, is off limits."

"Why, doctor," she says feelingly, her voice laced with false hurt. "You judge me before we've properly gotten to know each other. I think I deserve a smidgeon of reasonable doubt."

"Consider it a pre-emptive strike. Your reputation precedes you."

"Still, it's little harsh, don't you think?"

"Hardly."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and juts her chin. "Of course it is. You Earthers are always harping on about playing fair. I think you should start playing by your own rules."

"Ah, but we're not _on_ Earth, now are we?"

And somewhere the banter has almost turned playful, like the way it used to be with Sheppard, before Arcturus, before a sunken 'jumper and before what was essentially mass-genocide. Months ago it wouldn't have been a stranger to walk through that door.

Months ago Sheppard wouldn't have given someone he hardly knew the means with which to end Rodney's life.

The thoughts must show on his face because the woman frowns for real, though there's still a trace of smile about her lips. She reaches over and sets a hand on his shoulder, the weight and warmth of it almost comforting. Rodney almost accepts that comfort, but he can't. He's exhausted and bruised, from battle aboard the Orion and from trying to withstand the ill-concealed looks of contempt from friends and strangers alike. He deserves this. He deserves to feel like someone cares that his life is constantly at risk from something so small as a fruit, that someone cares that no, he's not alright with the fact he's been belittled and degraded by people he respects and cares about.

Except, he can't. This isn't whom he wants that comfort from and he knows that this won't satisfy him. So he pulls away. Or at least tries to, except she grasps his shoulder and pulls him towards her, kisses him full on the lips. It's short enough he doesn't have enough time to react, but long enough for him to taste her, for him to taste reassurance on her lips before she pulls away.

As he gazes down at her in surprised silence her smile turns soft; real. It's a better look on her than the false innocence or the mocking seduction. He likes it on her and under different circumstances she might have become his next Samantha Carter.

"Sometimes people judge too quickly, Dr. McKay. Sometimes they never realize what they're missing."

With that little piece of wisdom she turns and trounces away in what he assumes is her usual, dramatic fashion. He slumps back into his chair and watches after her long after she's left the room.

"You might be right, Vala," he finally musters quietly, though there's no one there to hear.


End file.
